


Den som sover

by Koe



Series: Koes Varg Veum-fanfiksjon [2]
Category: Varg Veum - Gunnar Staalesen
Genre: Fanservice, Gen, Humor, Norsk | Norwegian
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeg hadde tenkt å bestille mer, men serveringen var allerede stengt. Neste minne var fra Hamres oppgang.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den som sover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+M), [missm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/gifts).



> Jeg så meg nødt til å spille Gunnar Staalesens privatdetektiv og krim noir-helt Varg Veum et lite puss for å få hans motstykke i politiet, kriminaletterforsker Jakob E. Hamre, til å lette litt på sløret. Håper det smaker.
> 
> Historien finner sted etter [“Fioler er blå“](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15102).

Jeg våknet opp med tidenes skallebank. Kjeften full av bomull.

 _Hvor var jeg?_ Fremmed soverom, krøllete sengetøy som klistret seg til kinnet. Sånt har skjedd før. Jeg kikket meg rundt en gang til. De illsinte dvergene i bakhodet syntes å hamre raskere, så jeg satte ned farten, men rykket likevel til ved synet av de velkjente slipsene som hang over en skapdør. _Ååååh._

Jeg kjente etter. _Ikke noe umiddelbart ubehag å registrere i nedre regioner._ En rest av uskyld virket i det minste å være intakt. Og hvordan hadde jeg havnet i en situasjon der jeg følte behov for å vurdere akkurat dette? Reparasjon - i form av mer alkohol - sto for meg som en strålende ide akkurat da.

I stedet kavet jeg meg opp av sengen. Mangelen på blod til vitale deler av hjernen fikk meg til å stå og svaie en stund før jeg klarte å ta inn rommet igjen. _Klær._ Neste punkt på planen måtte bli _klær_.

Jeg lette febrilsk etter buksene - jeg kunne antagelig rømme uten skjorte, men uten bukser? Der gikk det en slags grense selv for meg: privatdetektiven Veum. Varg Veum: alltid på galt sted til gal tid. Jeg har kommet meg ut av mang en krise ved hjelp av uverdige metoder, men han som sto i dusjen nå ville aldri la meg få glemme det om jeg løp fra buksene mine her. Altså fikk jeg heller manne meg opp og anse _gjort for gjort og spist for spist_. Tanken drev et ufrivillig gys opp den svette ryggraden min.

Idet jeg oppdaget det innfule buksebeistet bak sengen, gikk baderomsdøren opp. Hurtig bøyde jeg meg etter det hersens plagget og kom akkurat litt for sent i hu utsikten mannen nødvendigvis måtte få til mitt - fortsatt svært bukseløse - legeme. Jeg røsket dem til meg og nærmest hoppet i før jeg møtte blikket hans.

Steinansiktet var på plass. Ellers var han dampende naken og nydusjet, kun iført et badehåndkle om livet. Krøllete grått brysthår over en tønneformet torso. Sterke ben for alderen. Han sto der overraskende avslappet, lent mot dørkarmen.

“På vei hjem alt, Veum? Eller bør jeg si Varg nå?”

Jeg krympet meg. Synlig.

Jakob E. Hamre _så_ på meg. Deretter begynte han å le. Han lo så tårene spratt, slo seg på lårene så håndklet holdt på å falle ned, lo og lo til jeg ikke kunne la være å smile med, heller usikkert. Dette var så lite karakteristisk at det nesten var verd hva som enn hadde hendt her i natt, hva som enn var årsaken til at jeg hadde våknet opp i Hamres krøllete sengetøy. Bukseløs.

“Åh, herregud. Du skulle sett deg selv nå, Veum. _HA HA HA!_ ”

Han tørket tårene mellom stadige hikst av boblende latter. Jeg vurderte å felle en tåre eller to selv.

“Ta det helt med ro. Du ble bare jævlig full i går. Ingenting hendte, bortsett fra at du oppførte deg som en idiot. Det er jeg dessverre altfor vant til. Sett på kaffen, så byr jeg på frokost. Før du stikker avgårde.” Han forsvant inn på badet igjen og lukket heldigvis døren bak seg. Jeg kneppet buksene godt og kom meg ut av soverommet hans.

Stuen var møblert i en merkelig stilblanding. Reoler, skjenk og spisestue i lys, velpolert jugendstil. Jeg gjettet på arvegods, uttrykket var for feminint til at jeg kunne se for meg Hamre anskaffe det med overlegg. Det moderne inventaret derimot, flatskjerm, hifi-anlegg og bærbar pc, var strengt maskuline i stilen og av nyere modell. De var allikevel føyd inn med respekt for de eldre stilmøblene, og ingen kabler lå i kveil over parketten.

I det hele tatt var rommet ryddig, nesten spartansk, bortsett fra noen ganske få nipsgjenstander, deriblant et falmet bilde av en smilende liten gutt i røde selebukser, stående ved en eldre spissneset dame, rakrygget i en gul campingstol. Begge myste mot fotografen, hvis skygge så vidt kunne sees i nedre billedkant. Om jeg anstrengte meg, kunne jeg kjenne igjen den leende Hamre i guttens trekk, men den bistre kriminaletterforskeren så jeg intet spor av.

Det eneste i stuen som virkelig brøt med inntrykket av pertentlig orden var sofaen: alle putene lå hulter til bulter på gulvet. Under dem lå skjorten min. Uvillig til å trekke noen som helst konklusjon, rev jeg meg løs, fikk på meg skjorten og fant frem til kjøkkenet. Heldigvis var kaffetrakteren en standardmodell som jeg klarte å håndtere sånn noenlunde.

Minnet om gårsdagen begynte å komme tilbake nå. For mange akevitt på bar, der jeg av en eller annen grunn hadde havnet sammen med førstebetjent Jakob E. Hamre. Hamre viste seg i overraskende sosialt humør, og vi hadde mimret om gamle saker, gamle flammer, gammel skitt, vennskap og uvennskap.

Deretter begynte minnet å bli litt mer uklart. Jeg mente å huske at Hamre ble bedt om å ta meg hjem da jeg bommet med samtlige albuer på bardisken. Jeg hadde tenkt å bestille mer, men serveringen var allerede stengt.

Neste minne var fra Hamres oppgang. Jeg hadde kløpet ham i rumpen. Minnet fikk hodepinen til å komme tilbake med full kraft. Nakkemusklene verket. Jeg blunket for å slette det lite velkomne minnet og fokuserte i stedet på kaffetrakteren, som hadde begynt å surkle liflig.

“Kaffe! Det skal bli godt. Hvordan er formen, Veum?” Hamre var fullt påkledd nå, takk og pris. Kaffetrakteren pep ferdig, så han fant frem kopper fra et skap og skjenket opp til oss begge.

“Ikke så helt god, er jeg redd.” Jeg fant en kjøkkenstol og slapp meg ned ved bordet med et stønn.

“Jeg plasserte deg på sofaen i går, men du kom sjanglende inn i natt og gikk på trynet i sengen. Du var fortsatt dritings, så jeg lot deg bare sove.”

“Beklager den.” Jeg krympet meg igjen.

Hamre gliste og blåste på kaffen sin. Jeg tok en slurk av min og skåldet øyeblikkelig leppene.

“Bor du her alene?”

“Ja, nå så.”

Jeg hevet øyenbrynene mot ham.

“Skal du ha hele historien?”

Jeg smilte også nå, og Hamre tok det som den bekreftelsen det var.

“Jeg bodde inntil nylig sammen med min søster Anne. Hun hadde cerebral parese, men var ganske velfungerende.” Han så ut av vinduet. De dype rynkene rundt øynene avtegnet seg klart i det grå lyset. Han så ned igjen og sukket dypt. “Død. Helt alminnelig død og borte. Jeg burde ha gjort noe med rommet hennes, men det står som det gjorde.” Han gned seg i øynene og så ut igjen.

“Jeg har alltid trodd du var gift. Du var jo en veritabel svigermors drøm en gang.”

“Jeg var det. Vi ble skilt i ‘81.”

“‘81? Mener du, etter..?”

“Nymark-saken, ja.” Han møtte blikket mitt uten å blunke.

Jeg våget en ny slurk kaffe. Perfekt.

“Vil du ha noe å spise? Jeg har eggesalat og skinke i kjøleskapet.”

Tanken på eggesalat gjorde meg småkvalm, så jeg svarte bare høflig: “Nei takk. Takk for tilbudet, men…” og gestikulerte mot kaffekoppen min: tom.

“Det er på tide jeg takker for meg. Og for kaffen og gjestfriheten.” Jeg reiste meg fra bordet.

Hamre hilste med sin kopp og fulgte meg til døren. “Vi sees, Veum. Og i motsetning til hva du synes å tro, så er jeg ikke lett på tråden. Ikke den kaliberen du vanligvis går for, altså. Du er heller ikke helt min type. For fnisete og klengete i fylla.”

Jeg gav ham fingeren idet jeg tok fatt på trappene. Hamre smilte tilbake.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk igjen til min utmerkede beta-leser Miss Morland for oppmuntring, hardt tiltrengt utluking av a-endelser og hjelp med tegnsetting på ville veier. Denne er til deg. :)


End file.
